


Lazy Mornings

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, KiKasa Day, M/M, Morning Kisses, married kikasa, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's better than waking up with the love of your life in your arms. In Kise's case, a grouchy, older senpai who'd finally found the courage to be his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For Kikasa day! Because I love these two dorks and there HAS to be more fluff! I hope you enjoy :D

He is one lucky bastard.

That's the only thought running through Kise Ryouta's mind as he stares down at the love of his life, the ever so handsome, stern captain of his High School Basketball team. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd live to see the day where he was married to this beautiful piece of work sleeping soundly beside him. 

Golden hues twinkled with love and devotion, a gentle touch of happiness danced in those usually serious and mocking eyes, but since he'd met this creature beneath him, his entire mindset changed. Rather than judge people and look down on them like they were nothing, he now tries to find at least one redeeming quality about them, and  _try_ to start a friendship of sorts with that person. However, whether it was him being too loud, or him being too flashy, people got annoyed with him and left. 

All but this male, who surprisingly, chose to stick with him despite their hardships.

He raises a hand, moving ever so slightly, as if afraid to wake up the beast from its slumber, carefully brushing his raven-haired locks from his eyes. He could never turn his gaze away from this magnificent piece of meat in front of him, and he just wants to take him and kiss him over and over, until either can't breathe. 

Or he gets kicked in the gut, whichever comes first.

His hand moves to his cheek, thumb rubbing the skin with a tender motion, tracing his jawline until he comes into contact with those calm eyebrows, usually furrowed into a frown of sorts. He moves his head carefully, pressing soft kisses to each brow, moving them down until he reached his nose, pecking the skin with a light touch. Kise tries not to move the bed too much, because although Kasamatsu can be a heavy sleeper at times, it seems most days he wakes up with just a slight shift of motion, and he really doesn't want to be on his rage side so early in the morning. 

He is stunned, however, when he feels a hand grab his, halting its movement before bringing it to his chapped lips, kissing each knuckle with a tenderness only  _he_ ever got to witness. His breath hitches when those beautiful hues of blue, made of the most amazing steel, open to meet his own, and he can't help the way his lips turn into a bright grin, unknowingly making his husband also breathless. He notices the shorter male's hair has gotten a bit longer, and he leans forward, pressing wet kisses on each cheek, a silent chuckle leaving his throat at the way he flusters at the affection, before pushing him on his back, caging him beneath the mattress and his hot body.

"Good morning, Yukio."

It's just three words he's used to hearing from the taller male's mouth, but they always seem to make his heart flutter just a bit faster, his cheeks burn just a bit brighter, and he can only scoff, although his tone is just as soft and warm as his.

"Good morning, Ryouta."

He hums then, pressing gentle kisses along his jawline, reaching his ear, capturing it between his teeth and nibbling on the sensitive lobe softly. Trailing his mouth, he lands on his neck, suckling the skin and grazing his teeth along milky skin, linking their fingers together in a loving manner.

"Tch.. This early in the morning, idiot? Don't you have some self-restraint?"

He pulls back, lifting his head to meet steel-blue, and smiles  _that_ smile reserved for Kasamatsu and him alone.

"Not when it comes to you.. Yukio- _tan_."

At the honorific, he blushes, a hand covering his face to try and avoid meeting his love-stricken expression, but he's much stronger, and pulls it away to press a tender kiss to his mouth. He freezes at first, because he was caught off guard, but melts in the blonde's embrace, a soft sigh whispered between two mouths as they glide across the other, hands now tangled in each other's hair. Neither want to move, always wanting to be together, and although Kasamatsu used to be very annoyed at the thought, he couldn't picture himself anywhere else but here.

They have to pull back, reluctantly, pants hitting their cheeks as Kise brings his hand closer, kissing the finger that adorned  _their_ love. The band glittered in the morning sun, and he found himself smiling stupidly at the older male, which in turn made him look up in confusion.

"What are you smiling about this early in the morning?"

He blinked innocently, not realizing that alone makes him blush, and shrugged, "Nothing much really. Just I'm one lucky bastard.. To be married to someone like you  _senpai_. "

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, and lightly punched him, "What did I tell you, idiot? We're married now.. You don't have to call me that."

He hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he whined, "But you'll always be 'senpai' to me! You're the best thing to ever happen to me! I wouldn't be who I am without you!"

Kasamatsu sighs then, rubbing his golden locks softly as he hums in his ear, not letting go of the man beneath him. And although he's embarrassed, because the way Kise talks, it's the way a woman talks to her boyfriend, he can't help the way his heart beats in his chest, a tightening of sorts in his throat.. Because everything he's trying to convey is in that tone, the way he speaks about him in such a high regard. 

He really wants to speak like that to him.. Really.. He wants to convey how he feels to this blonde, his husband, his ace, but words have never been Kasamatsu's strong suit. So instead, he takes action, grasping his arms in a firm hold, and kisses him senselessly. 

Kise's way of saying 'I love you' may be in words, but Kasamatsu's way is through actions, and he'll show him just how much he loves him, until the day he can no longer breathe.

 


End file.
